


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by Cor321



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And another surprise too?, Ficlet Instrument Week 5, M/M, Maybe a proposal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Alec has a really big surprise that he needs Jace's help with. Now can Jace keep a secret or will he ruin everything.





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song Marry You by Bruno Mars.

“Jace look at me, I’m serious. No one can ever, ever find out. At least not till after it happens.” Jace rolled his eyes, clearly not taking what he was saying seriously.

“Come on Alec, Clary is going to know I’m lying the second I walk through the door.” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath, put a hand on Jace’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“Jace, look at me. If you tell Clary, she will tell Simon, and he will tell Izzy. And once Izzy knows she will tell mom right away. And then it’s only a matter of time before someone accidentally lets it slip, well Simon lets it slip to Magnus.”

“Okay, you’re right.” Jace looked up at Alec, the smile growing on his face. “You’re really doing this?”

Alec let out a relieved sigh. “I’m really doing this.”

“You know, it’s pretty ballsy. Proposing and then surprising your fiance with a wedding the same night.”

“ I’ve got you to help me, and Ragnor agreed to officiate. Magnus planning most of the party, although he thinks it’s just a housewarming party.” 

“I’m proud of you brother.” Jace said, as he pulled Alec into a hug. Alec sighed, only 2 people know about the proposal turning wedding. Ragnor won’t tell anyone. But Jace, he was a wild card, Alec was just hoping he wouldn’t ruin everything.

******

Seven days later all of Magnus and Alec’s closest family and friends were gathered in their living room. Alec took a deep breath and grabbed Magnus’ hand before quieting the room.

“First off, I want to thank everyone for coming today and for all the love and support you have provided us.” Alec swallowed the lump in his throat before he turned so that he was facing Magnus. “My love, I am going to keep this short and sweet. We have made so many memories over the years, from travelling the world, to moving into this house. But nothing comes close to right now, when I am staring into the eyes of the man that I love, knowing that I want to spend the rest of our lives making even more memories. Magnus you are my home, and I will spend the rest of my life doing my best to be yours. Will you marry me?” With tears in his eyes and a radiating smile Magnus nodded.

“Yes, of course!!!!” Magnus pulled Alec in for a smoldering kiss. 

“Great, how does tonight sound?” Everyone gasped, Magnus included.

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, why wait a day longer. Besides your suit is already in the guest room.” Magnus smiled back at Alec.

“We’re getting married tonight.”

“Yeah, we are.”

********

As it turned out, Jace did not ruin everything. In fact he and Ragnor pulled all the guests together to decorate the backyard for the ceremony, while Alec got ready with Izzy and Magnus with Cat. It was a beautiful night, the party celebrating their love lasting into the morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed all the fluff!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
